on roses
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: Matt and Mello are living in a small house with 4 other roommates. When Matt discovers Mello’s ‘deepest’ secret, what will happen? MxM mattmello shonen-ai slef harm, cutting, eating disorders
1. Chapter 1

**summary: Matt and Mello are living in a small house with 4 other roommates. When Matt discovers Mello's **'**deepest**'** secret, what will happen? MxM mattmello shonen-ai**

**warnings: real name spoilers, self harm, eating disorders, thoughts of suicide**

**disclaimer: me no own death note. Got that?**

Chapter one : criss-crossed and scabbed.

I looked at myself in the mirror and growled. I'm not me anymore! I don't know how anyone can even stand to look at me, I'm so fucking ugly. This awful dark scar that goes down the side of my face, I wouldn't recognize me if I wasn't me.

I look away from my reflection and lock the bathroom door, don't want anyone seeing this. I open the medicine cabinet and take out a little cup that holds a pair of sharp scissors, a toothbrush, and (my favorite) a little razor blade.

I pick up the scissors and chop at my hair, haphazardly getting my bangs back to a see-through-able length, then put the scissors back.

Next I take the toothbrush. I sit on the floor and flip the brush around, I lean over the toilet and stick the toothbrush handle down my throat. Soon, all the chocolate I ate that day was gone from my system. (Oh come on, how else do you think I stay this skinny?)

I stand, flush the toilet, wash off the brush in the sink, and put it back in the cup.

Finally, I take out the razor. I swear, I'm such an emo cliche it isn't even funny. I smile at the little piece of metal him my hand, then catch a glimpse of my grotesque face in the mirror and the smile drops. Again I sit on the floor and pull up the leg of my baggy black jeans. (Haven't worn these in ages). I sigh and look at my pale skin, all criss-crossed and scabbed. A few more couldn't hurt. I take the blade and make slashes, 17 of them, semi-deep and 2 inches long each. I always make sure they're two inches long, don't know why.

And now I sit, tired and somewhat happy, holding the blade and blood trickling down my leg.

"Mello? You in there?" Matt asks, banging on the door. My gaze snaps up. "I'm coming in if you don't answer!"

I try to say something, I try to move, to clean the blood, to hide the cuts, but im to scared to do anything.

I stare with wide eyes as Matt unlocks the door and walks in.

_So what do you think? REVIEWS PLEASE! They inspire me. The rest of the chapters will be much longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: tears on my skin**

"Wha-wh-what the fuck Mel?" Matt says, holding the door open and staring down at me.

I snap out of my thoughts and shove my pant leg down, shuffling away from Matt and into the corner. I stare at the floor, ashamed, and see a thin trail of blood following my path to the corner. I clutch the razor in my hand and it cuts open my fingers.

His mouth is open, he looks like he wants to say something but he cant get it out. I don't take my eyes off him after that. I keep them locked on his face as I hold my bleeding hand out and drop the bloody razor on the white tile floor.

That seems to wake him up. He rushes next to me, he grabs my hand and examines it, panicked.

"Oh my god oh my god... Mel...what-... oh my fucking god, what the fuck where you thinking?" he stutters through his words, getting up and fumbling through a drawer. He pulls out a bandage, some tape, and a little towel.

He takes my hand, more delicately now, and starts cleaning up some blood with the towel.

[Matt's POV]

while I clean up his hand, Mello just gives me this blank look, like he isn't really aware of what's happening, and I am fucking terrified. The only time I've ever seen him like this before was when he was high on some shit he got off the street. I thought he'd gotten past all this stuff...

I have no idea whats going on. For all I know he could be Oding on something right now. I drop the towel and grab his shoulders roughly, shaking him a little.

"Did you take anything!?" I shout, he's still blank. "MELLO! For fucks sake tell me did you fucking take anything?!"

"Nothing...." he croaks out.

I nod and finish bandaging his fingers and palm. He rests his head on the wall and he seems to go completely limp. I force my hands to stay steady and I drop his hand, it just flops onto the tile. Mello has retreated into himself and he really cant comprehend anything now.

He has his legs pulled up to his chest and I can see a pool of blood forming around his feet. I pull his hurt leg out so it was across my lap. I rolled up his jeans, now soaked with blood, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Scars, scabs, and gushing cuts are scattered all over his calf, almost none of his skin was untouched. I bite my lip and clean as much of the blood away as possible and bandage his leg, from his knee to his ankle.

After I was done I put his leg down and looked up at his face. His eyes are staring off into nothing and he hasn't moved yet.. I hold his arm by the wrist and pull him to me. He falls into my arms and I hold him tight.

He doesn't do anything for a while, but soon I feel his tears on my skin as he nuzzles his face into my neck.

**Shorter than intended. I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: little song**

"Why mel?" he asked, holding me tighter. This 9isn't right, he's my best friend, I shouldn't want him this much.

"Because I'm always second to everyone the only thing I had that was mildly exceptional where my looks. Now I don't even have that." I said, curling up in his arms. "I'm pathetic, weak, stupid and ugly. I deserve to be in pain."

He pulled away a from me a little and glared at me. "You. Do. Not. Deserve. This." he said sternly. "You are strong, smart, and gorgeous, don't you dare think otherwise. You are the best friend I could ever want."

"I don't believe you." I said quietly. He looked at me sadly, then grabbed me and stood up, carrying me to our small shared bedroom. He gently put me on my bed.

"I'm going to clean up the blood, kay?" he said. I nodded slowly. "Don't touch anything, I'll be right back."

I watch him leave and curl up again, hugging myself. I closed my eyes and started mumbling a little song my mom used to sing me, before she died. I could hear water running in the bathroom. Matt shouldn't always have to clean up my messes. I'm so selfish! Why do I do this to him?

"He'd be better off if I where dead..." I said, failing to notice that the water had stopped running. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up at matt, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Please don't say stuff like that...."

[matt's POV]

he wants to die. My best friend wants to die and I didn't fucking notice until I found him bleeding on the floor. He _could_ have died if I hadn't found him. Was that his plan? Does he hate me now? I sat on the bed next to him and watched him, I mean _really _studied him, for the first time in a long time. He looked back at me with his blue eyes, one slightly less focused than the other, a side affect from the burns he complained about often. I've always been jealous of Mello, his tan skin, great features, his hair, eyes, everything. Even with the scar he's prettier than any girl could ever hope to be.

How could he think, even for a second, that he's ugly?

I reach over to him and run my pale fingers through his blonde hair. Every time my hand brushes against scar tissue, he tenses up. Like he expects me to hit him or something.

"Shh... calm down, Mel."I say, still playing with his hair.

"I...I'm sorry, Matty." he said. He hasn't called me that since we where kids.

He took my hand his shaking one and said: "you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Mel. I know. I love ya too."

he nodded and lokked down.

"You promise not to leave me, right? You don't hate me?"

"I promise, I'd never be able to hate you. I'm your friend to the very end." I said, then added, "so your stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Where is everyone else? " he asked after a little while.

"Near and Misa went to go find Land B, they've been in the library for two days strait, they should be home soon. Do you want me to tell them your sick or something?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Tell them whatever you want, anything but what really happened." he said.

"I could tell them it's your time of the month... " I suggested, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Shut up." he saiud, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

**Again, love to all who review!..... I'll give you some candy if you review this chapter.... *holds up candy***

**L: MINE! **

**Me: oh yeah, this nutjob will be making an appearance soon. *fights L away from sweets***

**hurry, review before he eats them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "you and your secret boyfriend"

[L's POV]

"L!" Misa whined, dragging me through the door to our small house. "you and B should not spend that much time in the library, its not healthy."

Behind us, Near was leading my boyfriend into the house.

"Where are Matt and Mello?" B asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Uh… hey guys…"Matt said awkwardly, coming out of his and Mello's room.

"Where is Mello?" Basked again, "he owes me chocolate."

"Mel's sick." Matt answered, going into the kitchen.

"He was fine this morning." Misa said. Matt walked back into the room with a can of soda.

"Yeah, well he must have eaten something bed…maybe that rancid milk in the fridge."

"That is not like Mello." I said, "he is always in good health."

Matt shrugs and sits next to B, taking out his gameboy. I sit on B's lap, Near and Misa sit on the floor with their backs against the couch. Misa watched some game show, while Matt fought zombies, B fell asleep, I watched him, and Near spaced out.

"Does Mello need to see a doctor?" I asked after a while when the blonde had still not joined us.

"nah, he's sleeping." Matt said, "I'll go check on him." He got up, still playing his game, and went to their room. When he opened the door, I caught o glimpse of Mello huddled up in a ball on his bed. Odd, I've never seen Mello lie like that.

[Matt's POV]

"Mel, you awake?" I asked, turning my game off and throwing it on my bed.

"Lil' bit." He muttered sleepily.

"Hey…uh, every time you'd sleep for like half a day…. Was this why?"

"Probably." He said, not looking at me. "could you… would you mind keeping me company?"

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and laid down on the bed next to him. He turned around so he was facing me and I noticed how close we where, close enough for me to see a few freckles on his nose. He looked at me for a while, with no expression on his face, then he moved closer. He put his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I was too shocked [and happy] to move for a while, then I carefully put one arm around him, and held his bandaged hand with my free one.

Sometimes I wish we could be like this all the time, all cuddly and coupley, not just when Mello is depressed or too tired to beat my face in. Mel would never normally be like this though; I don't think he'd ever even want to be with me.

"Matt, are you-…. Um, I'll come back later…" B burst in, Mello's eyes shot open when he heard the door slam open, then narrowed when he caught sight of B. he didn't pull away from me though, that's good.

"What, B." Mel said.

"Nothing. You got that chocolate you owe me?"

"I'll get it to you when I get it. Now fuck off, I don't feel good."

"Fine, fine, you don't have to get all pissed cus' I walked in on you and your secret boyfriend." B said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Bastard. " Mel said, cuddling closer to me.

"Feelin' better, I see?" I said, smiling at how normal he was acting/ normal, everything is going back to normal.

"Eh… not really, but I'll get there." He said. "I always get there, its just staying that's the problem."

He kept on like that for a minute or two, and even though I didn't really get it, I just let him keep talking. I love the sound of his voice, how it's all calm and soft now, unlike his usual murderous tone.

"Do you think I'll ever get to stay, Matty? Could I ever really get there?"

"Get where, Mel?" I asked.

"You know, there, li- …. Never mind, you'll understand eventually." He said, holding my hand tighter.

"MATT! MELLO!" Misa squealed, slamming the door into the wall yet again. "why didn't you tell Misa you where together!?"

"Because we're not…?" Mel said. "tell B I'm going to kick his ass."

"Okay, but you don't have to hide it from me! Misa knows…. Misa knows that you two have been secret lovers forever!" she smiled. Mello groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in my chest.

"See! Misa knows love when she sees it!" she said triumphantly.

"And Mello knows crazy when he hears it." Mel muttered, I laughed.

**Love to my reviewers! Especially to you ****belXmammon – I hope you start to feel better, and I'm glad you could open up like that, your way braver than I am. **

**L: I seemed a tad…disinterested in this whole affair.**

**Me: huh?**

**L: I did not burst in on Mello and Matt.**

**Me : neither did Near…**

**L: that is to be expected.**

**Me: …..*throws cookie* fetch.**

**L: MY COOKIE!**

**Me: hurry up and review before he gets back and rips my face off for giving him a sugar-free cookie….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- that was one time

[mello's POV]

Ever since Matt pulled me out of the fire that killed my family 5 years ago, I've depended on him. What really gets me about that is we hadn't seen each other in months, and he just showed up out of the blue right when I needed him. I feel like I owe him so much, he always knows what to do and what to say, and to repay him all I do is continue to fuck everything up.

"Guys! We have food!" B shouted from the living room.

I looked at Matt, he was staring longingly in the direction of the food, so I got up and pulled him out into the living room.

"He appears." Near says indifferently, picking up a small piece of the pizza sitting on the table. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, sure fluffy." I said, flopping down on the couch next to L and B. Matt got a plate and piled it with 6 or 7 pieces. That is just his first serving. That boy can eat so much it's verging on inhuman.

"I really would prefer it if you didn't call me that."

"Why do you think I do it? "

He shrugged and nibbled at his food. Matt was already on his 4th piece.

"Mello is not sick! I knew it! You where just fine!" Misa said from her place on the floor.

"I just need more sleep is all." I shrugged, not liking how personal the statement seemed, even though she had no idea it was personal.

"You guys see what I mean?" Misa asked Land B. "staying up for days on end doing god knows what will make you sick. Misa does not want to have to take care of all of you…again."

"That was _one time_. I swear I did not think everyone else would get sick." L said.

"Sure you didn't." she rolled her eyes.

And just like that, everything was normal again. Misa was annoyed but smiling, Near was spacing, L and B where pretty much acting as one person, and Matt was on his 15th piece of pizza. Normal.

Fuck I need some chocolate.

"Mew frallite merrow?" Matt asked then swallowed and tried again. "You all right Mello?"

"I'm fine. I need some chocolate." I said sulkily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is wrong with your pant leg?" L asked suddenly, I looked down and paled when I saw that said pant leg was dirty and stiff looking from dried blood.

"Mel I forgot to tell you I dropped a plant on your laundry." Matt said quickly, "It kinda spilled mud all over…"

"Bastard, I was wondering why my clothes smelled weird." I said, grateful for my friends lying skills.

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged, leaning over for another piece.

"Hey Matt, why're you sitting so far away?" B said with a little grin.

"I told you, me and Mel are not together." Matt said, a little exasperated.

"Then you should have no problem with sitting next to him in front of us, right? You've got nothing to hide." B smiled, "and if you don't sit with him…well I might just think your interested in him…"

Matt rolled his eyes and moved from his chair to the couch next to me. He even threw an arm around my shoulders for good measure.

"There? Satisfied?" Matt asked.

"Of course, darling." B was looking like a very happy maniac at this point.

[L's POV]

"B, come with me please." I said, standing and walking up the stairs to our room. I didn't have to look to see that he followed. I shut the door behind us and turned to face my boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Aw, Lawli, I swear I'm really trying to help this time." He said with an all-too-innocent pout.

"Messing with Mello's already fragile emotions is not helping." I pointed out.

"Fragile how?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Never mind. Explain yourself."

"You know those two are practically meant to be together. I'm just helping them along." He said.

"how exactly are you planning on 'helping' them then?"

"well….."

**oh goodness, what could B be doing?**

**L: it seem obvious to me, he's planning on getting Mello and Matt-**

**Me: shut up and let me talk to myself.**

**L: isn't that basically what your doing now?**

**Me: I'll give you M&M's if you review!**

**L: fine then. Ignore me. *sulks***

**Me : aw, L's sad! Maybe the reviews will cheer him up… so that's two reasons to review right there! And really, what could be better than M&M's and a happyL?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter sixx: I'm driving

[Mello's POV]

"Mello, change your pants." Misa insisted, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"Your pants are dirty, change them. Misa knows that if she doesn't make you do it now then you never will." She said sternly, pulling me off the couch and out from under Matt's arm.

"I have to make you boys do everything. I don't get paid enough to look after you people." She grumbled, pushing me towards my room.

"You don't get paid at all…" Near said blandly from his spot on the floor.

"You know what I mean!" she said in a shrill tone, shoving me into the room. "You're not allowed out until you get clean clothes on!"

She slammed the door behind me. I rolled my eyes and went to the dresser between mine and Matt's beds. After a bit of a struggle (the stupid drawers stick) I got it open and looked threw our clothes (we don't bother sorting them). Eventually I find a pair of pants that I'm fairly sure I cleaned last week and I'm about to close the drawer when a pair of blue jeans catch my eye. I know they're Matt's but we're the same size…and he wouldn't mind…

[Matt's POV]

Mello comes out of our room a few minutes later and I almost squealed. He was wearing my pants! I would have laughed but he just looked so freaking cute! They where a tiny bit to big for him so they hung low on his hips and his shirt wasn't quite long enough to reach the top of the jeans so I got to see a little bit of skin.

"Where did you get those?" Misa asked, a little confused. Probably because she had never seen Mello in anything that wasn't black or gray.

"Aren't they Matt's pants?" B asked, L elbowed him in the ribs. "I was just asking, god…"

"Yeah they are, what's it to you?" Mello asked, sitting next to me again.

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled.

"If we're going to meet Matsuda at the party we need to leave now." L said.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Matsuda invited us to his cousin's party last week. It's in about a half hour." B said.

"I'm driving." Misa declared. "I'm never letting you two in a car by yourselves ever again."

"That was _one_ time. I swear we didn't know the speed limit." B said.

"A likely story." Misa glared. "Anyway, _I'm driving_. Mello, Matt, are you coming?"

"Um…." I started, looking at Mello for an answer.

"If you want to go, go. I'll be fine on my own, I promise." He said quietly, giving me a little smile to prove it.

"Well…" I said, looking at Mello and biting my lip. I _really _love parties, but I don't want to leave him here by himself. He won't go to because he can't stand big groups of people he doesn't know.

"I will be going if Lee is there." Near said.

"Aw! You and Lee are so sweet!" Misa squeaked, clasping her hands together.

"I'm not going." I announced. Mello raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

"Oh, all right then." Misa said. "Lets go!"

She and the other three left after another mini-argument over the car keys.

"Why did you do that?" Mello asked.

"Cuz, I know that you don't like parties and-"

"I told you I'd be fine on my own"

"_And_ I wanted to spend time with you." I finished.

He gave me a wide-eyed stare before he smiled sweetly and put his head on my shoulder.

##

alrighty, so, I know this had a point when I started writing but about half way threw I got distracted and just decided to leave you with a cute moment.

Reviews for lollipops?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

[Matt's POV]

Mello is very bad at remembering things, but if you ask him he'll probably say he's really good at forgetting. At the moment, I'm in the kitchen looking for something to eat and he is sitting on the couch with his eyes shut, trying to remember something he forgot s few days ago.

I open the fridge and find a can of frosting that's probably about two or three months old. It's not green yet, so I shrugged and brought it out into the living room for a snack.

When I sat down next to him Mello opened an eye to look at me.

"Isn't that stuff toxic yet? And you already ate like two pizza's by yourself, you're going to explode."

"I'm not going to explode, I promise." I said. "Let me look at your leg."

"N-no, I'm fine." He said, opening both eyes.

"Mel, I need to see if the bandage has to be changed yet."

He grimaced and grudgingly put his legs on my lap. I tossed the can of frosting onto the table and pulled the leg of his jeans up.

"You bled through the bandage…" I commented absently.

No, I'm not a doctor, nor am I related to one, I just know stuff. Me and Mello where in the same classes and stuff in school, the "gifted" classes. He was always smarter than me, but he was so hard on himself it actually stopped him from learning. I guess he really hasn't changed much at all since then.

"Be right back." I said, and got up to get him more bandages.

When I came back into the room I found him laying on the couch and looking at his injured hand thoughtfully.

"Hey, Mel, you do eat, right?" I asked, kneeling down next to him to unwrap the dirty bandage.

"Uh… yeah? Why?" he asked, a little nervously.

"No reason, you're just really light is all." I said, inspecting his cuts. "A few of these are still bleeding a little. It's been a while, I probably should have made you get stitches or something."

He pulled his leg away and glared at me.

"Jesus, calm down." I said, pulling his leg back toward me. He crossed his arms. "I'm not going to tell anyone, okay?"

"Right…" he said, watching me re-wrap his leg.

"You don't trust anyone do you?" I asked, sitting next to him again.

"I- well… um… no" he said as I grabbed his hand to look at the less severe cuts.

"Why?" I said, now satisfied his fingers where fine I was just looking at them as an excuse to continue holding his hand.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just don't." he said." but if I was going to trust someone, it would defiantly be you."

"You're going to tell me right away if you do this again, right?" I asked, putting hi hand down.

"I'll try. It's hard to admit stuff like this, you know?"

"Like when I told my mom I did crack?"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"That's what she said."

"Shut up, you did not!" he said, a weird look somewhere between disbelief and amusement on his face.

"I did." I said, laughing a bit.

We where quiet a while after that. The T.V was still on and Mello was watching the finale episode of some show he only watched the first two episodes of. Needless to say he was thoroughly confused.

"hey, Matt?" he said.

"what?"

"why did you help me home that day?"

That day…

The day when we officially started our friendship. In the beginning of junior year. I had known Mello ever since middle school but we never spoke to each other. I found him behind the school that day, collapsed next to the school dumpsters. Actually, that was one of his first near death experiences. He'd been taking some prescription pills that he bought off the street to help him calm down. He told me later that he hadn't had a full night sleep in months. That day he accidentally gotten the dose wrong for some reason, maybe it wasn't an accident, but I found him passed out and I ran over to him. I tried to wake him up but all I could do was get him to say where he lived and that he wanted me to just leave him.

I ended up half walking half carrying a 15 year old Mello home. I told his dad he got hit on the head during a soccer game and he helped me get Mello into his bedroom. I ended up staying with him until he woke up two hours later. And presto, a friendship was born.

"I dunno." I said finally. "I guess I though that if I was going to trust anyone, it would be you."

##

did It make sense? I think it did, but I've been awake for like 3 days so I really cant tell xD

-begs for reviews-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jessie

[a few hours later, about 12:00, Mello's POV]

I think I used to believe in god. I can't remember anymore. Sure, I wear the rosary, and I have that tattoo on my back, but what is a symbol if you don't have the beliefs to back it up?

Just another pretty picture.

I guess everything could be called a pretty picture; it kind of depends on how you look at things. Like Matt.

You look at him threw your eyes, you probably see a fairly normal young looking guy.

Look at him threw my eyes, and it's like seeing an angel.

Huh… that's weird. I have no trouble believing in angels, but I just can't get the whole god thing through my head anymore.

Thoughts like these are why I can't sleep without "help". I just end up staring out the window for hours.

I wonder what it's like to have "faith". I bet it's nice, to believe that everything is going to work out as part of some greater plan. I bet it's nice to know that you definitely play a role in that plan. Never having to feel insignificant, knowing that 'god' loves you no matter what. It sounds good, doesn't it?

I _want_ that, dammit. I want to be normal, like I used to be. I used to go to church with my family every Sunday and complain about it endlessly even though I didn't really mind going. I used to play games with my little sister to help her get ready for school…

My god, Jessie… I haven't seen her since the funerals. She was at grandma's when the fire happened, and she never go to go home. Grandma was given custody of her and…well… grandma never did like me. Thought I was going to be a bad influence on Jessie. I miss my sister so fucking much. I don't even know if she's okay… did she keep taking her medication?

I need to block out my memories of her. It hurts too much to think about her. She'll be fine, just fine. She probably doesn't need me at all. I have to forget her or I'll do something stupid!

I had all the memories repressed so well….

"Mello?" Matt said groggily from his bed.

"…"

"Oh come on, you can sleep through the day but once it gets dark you're suddenly wide awake?"

I got up off the windowsill and fell down onto my bed.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up." I said, but even as the words left my mouth I knew they sounded false.

Empty. Nothing behind them.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, turning over to face me.

"Jessie…. " I said absently.

"Oh… god, I haven't seen her since-…well, you know…" he faltered. "do you remember… she used to follow us around your street."

"Yeah" I said with a little laugh. "I think she had a crush on you."

"Nah, she was trying to be just like her big brother." He said.

"More like plotting ways to overthrow me."

"Like brother like sister."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and pulled my blanket over me.

"Uh… thanks, Matt." I said, a little awkwardly.

"No problem. You know… maybe we should try to find Jessie." He said sleepily.

Find Jessie? Well, it's not like I never tried, but grandma made it clear that if she found me anywhere near her she's skin me alive.

And I don't think she was exaggerating.

My fault. It's all my fault and I don't even know how.

##

okay… wtf. My head is all jumbley because I've had yet another sleepless night, and I started thinking about religion for some reason, and this was born.

L- don't forget to thank the reviewers!

YES oh my god I love you guys!

L- where did Jessie come from?

I don't even know. I just thought Mello needed a cute little sister.

L-…. Can I have a brownie?

NO! those are for the lovely reviewers who will hopefully enjoy my sleepless ramblings


End file.
